dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Renamon vs Tsareena
Renamon vs Tsareena is Peep4Life's ninety-seventh DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 7! Digimon vs Pokemon! It's a girl's fight in match 3 of 5 between these two companies. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX'' '' Fight A Tsareena had occupied a small plot of land, creating almost a small kingdom where she had Pokemon gathering the berries of the nearby trees where she and the nearby Steenee and Bounsweet could feast. She had every intention of growing them into her own army, and they would challenge the Island Challenge themselves. On the outskirts of the forest, Renamon was passing through, enjoying the Alolan sights and atmosphere until she saw a shrivelled Rattata, clearly starved. She picked up the little guy and helped him reach a nearby Sitrus Berry. Tsareena saw what was going on and began running at Renamon. The Digimon saw her coming and stepped away, where she was surrounded by the entire evolution chain. Tsareena ordered them to back off; she was selfish, but had a sense of honour in battle at least. She then immediately attempted Razor Leaf. Here we go! ''' The Razor Leaf was a simple enough dodge for Renamon, who responded with Spin Kick, backing Tsareena into the trees with several kicks. The Pokemon flipped off the tree and used Trop Kick, catching Renamon in the back and lowering her ATT stat. The two exchanged kicks, Renamon using Rapid Kick, and Tsareena using a not so Hi Jump Kick. Stalemate. The two dropped several feet away from each other and opted to go for long range instead. Tsareena used Razor Leaf while Renamon attempted Diamond Storm. The leaves all clashed, which caused another stalemate, but Tsareena went to break this with Rapid Spin. As she spun closer to Renamon, the Digimon hoofed her with as hard a Power Paw as she could muster. Tsareena flew backwards and into a tree, cracking it. She astonishingly stood up, and threw Magical Leaf. But rather than throw it at Renamon, she hurled it to a side, which Renamon thought nothing of as she went in with a Swift Strike. She caught Tsareena with a chop, but the leaves thrown by Tsareena caught up and dealt damage from behind. Surprised, Renamon stood upright, allowing Tsareena to use Stomp on her knee. Tsareena then used Razor Leaf to throw Renamon further back. The Digimon stood up, realising now that Tsareena wasn't to be taken lightly. She then ran towards Tsareena, and leaped into the air- using Diamond Storm. She threw leaves down at Tsareena, but the Pokemon made no effort to dodge or repel the attack. Instead, she welcomed it. Renamon soon learned why; Tsareena had been preparing Leaf Storm, and the extra leaves fed her attack. Renamon was then blitzed with an uncountable amount of leaves which dug into her body. Renamon scrambled away, allowing Tsareena to chase her down. The two again exchanged kicks, with Tsareena gaining the advantage with a Hi Jump Kick, catching Renamon flat in the chest. The Digimon struggled to breath for a while, not helped by Tsareena using Double Slap, connecting with two sharp kicks to the chest. Now Renamon was pissed. She gripped Tsareena by the legs and hurled the Pokemon into a nearby tree. She then followed in with a Spin Kick, which backed Tsareena up and into the floor. Renamon then caught Tsareena in the jaw with a Power Paw, forcing the Pokemon to beg off temporarily. Renamon wasn't about to let up, as she followed in with a Spin Kick. This met with Rapid Spin, causing a back and forth between the two. But Tsareena was able to fire a short burst of Magical Leaf into Renamon's face. With this separation, Tsareena used Trop Kick, again weakening Renamon's own offence with a brutal kick. Renamon's next plan was to keep the range as long distance as possible, recognising that her own long range was better than most of Tsareena's. She used another Diamond Storm, burying Tsareena in leaves. The Pokemon attempted to utilise Rapid Spin to repel, but the leaves got inside her guard. She creased in pain, which allowed another Power Paw to be used. This sent Tsareena just outside the forest and into a pathway. Renamon followed her out, bearing her paws- ready. Tsareena stood back up, snarling. She had been embarrassed, but she vowed that Renamon would come off worse. Tsareena used Hi Jump Kick, meeting Renamon's own Power Paw. The two were locked for a moment until Renamon's knee began playing up from the previous stomp. She retracted her foot and was subsequently floored by the offence of Tsareena. Renamon was forced onto the defensive side as she repelled another Rapid Spin, but she couldn't block the next Razor Leaf. The leaves cut into her skin, but the Digimon hung on. She began using Diamond Storm, intentionally being inaccurate so that Tsareena was focused on keeping herself away from the attack, until the Pokemon ran right into Renamon. The Digimon grabbed Tsareena firmly by the arm and threw her into the air. The Pokemon attempted Hi Jump Kick, but she found herself missing the target. Renamon capitalised with a Super Chop in the back of the head, dazing the Pokemon who toppled into the floor. She slammed her head hard into the floor as she struggled to assess her situation. Although Tsareena couldn't assess it, I can do it for her: she's in pretty deep sh*t! Renamon was charging up a more brutal incarnation of Diamond Storm, which Renamon let loose with, aiming for the upper body. Tsareena was cut in two instantly, as her bloodied top half bounced further down the route. It fell down a rabbit hole, where a blood curdling cry was heard and Buneary began pouring out the hole, fleeing the traumatic scene. Renamon looked around, before casually deciding to do the same- after stealing herself a berry or two. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Renamon! Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights